


Plum Pudding and Marchpane

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus likes Christmas pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Pudding and Marchpane

At Christmas feasts, Severus cherished the plum puddings, each individual, each a little hill, round and rich, gently steaming with fruits and nuts made hearty, steeped in brandy and candied pumpkin juice, the peak snow-covered with a thick blanket of marchpane. It was his very own, and he whispered the wandless spell to envelope it with a short flickering blue flame.

At home, they had never had Christmas Pudding.

"Muggle Holiday!" his mother forbid.

"A thimble, a button, an anchor and a sixpence? Fortune Telling! A wish while stirring? No magic potions or deceitful trickery in my home! Ever." His father was more than firm.

Even at Yuletide it had certainly not been part of the school lunch program he had endured before he had come to Hogwarts.

Here he seemed to crouch over it protectively, but he was unaware of his posture as he lived for a moment in a wonder of perfect flavour and redolent aroma, sweet and spiced with heavy otherworldly tang. The small hill of pudding was a Christmas vista.


End file.
